


Hair Washing

by Zuzonicorn



Category: The Derp Crew
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Smut, don't waste water yo, shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzonicorn/pseuds/Zuzonicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shower blowjobs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted elsewhere

"Ze, c'mon, we have to get up."

"Noooo," the younger whined.

The two--well, Anthony anyway--had just woken up at three in the afternoon on a Sunday. Steven snuggled deeper into Chilled's bare chest and held him tighter.

"Yes. We smell like sex and have to take a shower."

Steven peeked up at him. "Together?" He said in a small voice.

"If you get up, then yes."

Ze was out of the bed in seconds.

Chilled rolled his eyes as he made his way to the bathroom. Ze had already turned the water on and was waiting impatiently. When he saw the older, he grasped his hand and practically yanked him under the warm spray.

The two began to wash themselves, separately... at first.

Chilled had his body turned away from the bottom when he felt hand that were not his start to travel. They started at his shoulders and slowly, lingering in some places, made their way down towards his hips. He turned his body to comply with the pulling there and was met with a warm, wet pressure on his dick.

He gasped and looked down to see his boyfriend begin to blow him, licking his now semi-hard dick from base to tip.

He moaned and tugged at Ze's short, curly hair. Ze moved at a decent pace, making sure to lick all the way up to the slit.

Not wanting to waste any of the hot water, Anthony grabbed the bottle of Suave shampoo--manly--and squirted some onto his palm. Rubbing his hands together for a moment, he began to lather it on Steven's head.

The smaller visibly jumped and looked up as he pulled away. Since Chilled's back was to the showerhead, he was protected from the water-- so was the trail of spit and pre between his lips and the throbbing member before him.

"Chilly? What are you doing?" he asked.

The use of his nickname almost made him explode right then. "I'm not about to waste hot water while you suck me off. Just thought I'd be productive," he smiled, and his dimples showed.

Steven shrugged a shoulder. "Okay." Without warning, he took him whole into his mouth again. Anthony shuddered and continued his task with shaky hands.

Perfectly timed, he came as he finished scrubbing Ze's hair. He held onto the wall as he rode it out to keep from collapsing on his boyfriend.

He swallowed as much as he could and stood back up to look the Italian in the eyes. He pushed their lips together and only pulled away when Chilled turned them and rinsed Steven's brown hair. When he was done, he slowly kneeled down.

"My turn." He grinned.


	2. Ze's Turn

“Ah, fuck.”

Ze grunted as he was pushed against the tile wall, hands gripping Anthony’s hair. Anthony went to work quickly, wasting no time relaxing his throat and taking Ze all the way in.

Chilled licked slowly up Ze’s shaft, placing small kisses all the way up and again going back down. His fingers pressed lightly into the shorter’s hips, and his thumbs rubbed calming circles on the soft skin of his hips. Anthony moaned, increasing the pleasure he gave the other.

Steven could feel his orgasm approaching fast, and flung his arm out, finding the wall to hold. He was almost there, breathing heavily, eyes clenching shut, lightly thrusting--

\--only for his hand on the wall to slip, knocking a bottle down that hit Chilled on the back of the neck.

Chilled gagged as the force of the bottle pushed him impossibly further on Steven’s dick, and he bit down in surprise.

“AH, FUCK,” Ze screamed, pushing the older away. His own hand reached down to grab his wounded warrior. He kneeled on the floor next to the taller, who was rubbing the back of his head.

“What the hell, Ze?! Why’d you hit me?” Chilled questioned, voice raspy. Expecting to see Ze’s hips, he looked up from the shower floor, only to be met with wet brown locks. “Ze?”

“I-I-fuck,” Ze started. “I acciden- my hand slipped and I knocked a bottle off the shelf. That’s what hit you. Ah, fucking hell, I hurt.” He pressed his head to the cool tile wall.

“Are you okay? Did I bite you too hard?”

“Yeah, just a little,” he groaned again.

Anthony frowned and looked down, running a hand through the other’s hair. “I’m sorry, buddy. The smack surprised me and I bit down. I promise to make it up to you, okay?”

Steven smiled at him. “Okay.”

Both of the males leaned in for a kiss, but, just their luck, the water ran cold.

“SHIT,” they both shouted.

“Maybe later, okay, Ze?”

They both hopped out and continued on with their day.

**Author's Note:**

> ((hmu on tumblr @zuzonicorn))


End file.
